


All the Colours of the Rainbow

by YorkandDelta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Drinking, First Kiss, Gay Pride Parade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorkandDelta/pseuds/YorkandDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christopher Street Day, time to celebrate gay pride! Wash wanted to celebrate with his friends and coworkers from the Freelancer Gym but after a fight they cancel their involvement. Wash is offered a place on the truck sponsored by the Blood Gulch Cafe and Nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Colours of the Rainbow

It was a day before the Christopher Street Day Parade and David Washington was sitting in the garage where he was supposed to be working on the truck that was supposed to drive in the parade the next day. He had nothing better to do but wait until the bus came that would take him back home, because of course he got all the way here before learning that his group would not be putting a float in this year and he did not have to show up at all. All because Carolina and Tex cannot work together on anything. It was really no surprise to hear that the Freelancer float decided to sink instead. And it was also no surprise for Wash that while he was in the hospital getting his stitches removed from his latest unfortunate car accident that no one bothered sending him a message not to come. Their truck stood to one side, work started but not finished. Wash had rushed from the doctor’s to get there in time to be useful but not before the screaming, shouting, and picking-of-sides started. Everyone had stormed off in a rage long before he showed up. As with anything Freelancer touched, their contribution to the parade ended in an abandoned mess. Wash had to wait another hour before his bus came so he decided to entertain himself by watching another group work.  
The owner of the garage had graciously allowed parade participants to park their rented truck here before the big day, and even let them come in to get all of the preparation work done. Right now only one group was working on their truck, the others seemed to be ready to go. The group was from the Blood Gulch Cafe and Nightclub. Wash knew it pretty well, Carolina’s brother worked there to gain a bit of independence from their overbearing father. Wash went to both the downstairs cafe and upstairs night club fairly regularly. The cafe was a greasy spoon of a restaurant, but the food was filling and cheap. The servers, also known as the Reds because of their uniforms, were a mixed bunch. There was the blond American who was overly-friendly and a larger, dark-haired man who gave the impression that he did not understand that a job entails actually working. Wash prefered the tall red-head because he was always efficient and actually got his order right. A short flight of stairs away was a completely different scene. Wash’s friend York dragged him there often enough, but it really was not the freckled man’s idea of a good time. When the only female employee was working the club was more like a rave with deafening music and lights which should come with an epilepsy warning. The other nights were not much better. All of the Blues (another uniform nickname) liked over-the-top parties and their manager never seemed to be around to keep things under control.   
By the sound of things the Reds and Blues got along about as well as the Freelancers, but Wash noticed that for all of their fighting the group was actually getting things done. The speakers were installed somewhat safely and the Red manager was testing them out with what Wash could only describe as “god-awful polka music.” Just then the Blue’s DJ walked by with a box full of tape, scissors and other craft supplies. Wash always took extra notice of the man because his friend Connie was convinced the Blue flirted with Wash whenever he went to the nightclub but Wash wasn’t so sure. The dark-skinned man noticed Wash sitting by himself with nothing to do.  
“Hey dude, aren’t you part of the Freelancer Gym group?”  
Wash was surprised the shorter man knew where he worked. “Yeah, why?”  
“I was here early and saw the fight. It was pretty nasty. I am surprised no one actually punched each other. Are you guys still going to be marching in the Pride parade tomorrow?”  
“Not as a group, but I am sure we will all still be there.”  
“Bummer! Church’s sister looked really pissed. Apparently her father wanted to give the new girl a more active role in organising the float and Caro said no so Church Sr. pulled the funding and people couldn’t decide if they wanted to work with what they had or just give up. No wonder Church wanted to walk with us instead of you guys. Also, can I ask what is in the bag?” The DJ was referring to Wash’s dry-wash bag with his outfit for the next day inside. He had never actually been to a dry-wash in his life, but the bag was useful for keeping his clothes clean and wrinkle-free. He was planning on bringing it home because he wouldn’t be needing it here anymore.  
“Sure, it is just my clothes. We were all supposed to dress in colours that match our sexualities.” Wash pulled out a dark-grey suit jacket with matching grey dress shirt and a yellow tie. The Freelancers had planned to dress in formal clothes despite the probability of the day being unbearably hot.  
“Grey! Hey that is perfect! I have no idea what grey means for a sexuality but it would totally work with our colours! We still need a green, at least Kai says so. We were all supposed to dress in rainbow colours but some people don’t think aqua counts as green. If you wanted to join our float and wear that you could be our green!”  
“It represents asexuality, but how on Earth could my grey clothes be your green?” Wash asked. He knew he shouldn’t complain, he had been really looking forward to being on a float this year and his friends’ fight was a huge disappointment.   
“Oh, the only person who cares is Kai and she’s color blind. We will just tell her you’re wearing green and she’ll be happy. So are you going to join us?”  
“Yeah, sure. Why not. Riding a float beats walking any day.”  
“Riding really is great. Bow chicka wow wow.” The man smiled at his own joke. “Why don’t you come meet the group?” Without waiting for an answer the dark skinned man suddenly yelled “HEY KAI! I FOUND A GREEN!!”   
And with that Wash was introduced to the Blood Gulch crew for the first time. His help was really appreciated because he was a lot more competent and focused than the rest of the group. He found himself working a lot with the man who had roped into all this, whose name Wash learned was Tucker. When it was time for his bus to come he left in a much better mood and promised to join them at 12:00 the next day.

 

The next day Wash showed up on time. He had decided to actually show up wearing a green vest on top of his grey shirt and he still kept the yellow tie. He quickly decided there was no reason to wear his nice grey shirt because it was way too hot for anything with sleeves and soon he was just wearing his shorts, vest and tie. The vest was actually a little big on him because he had borrowed it from his buddy North. He kept the tie because he wanted some way of representing his original group, even if no one realized what he was doing. The rest of the reds and blues were dressed in their colours too. The managers Sarge and Flowers were both wearing their standard red and blue uniforms but since Flowers would be driving the truck the bouncer, a big but slightly child-like man named Caboose, was also wearing blue. Church was wearing what Wash guessed was supposed to be indigo and Tucker was wearing aqua as he promised. Wash could not help but notice that aqua was a much better choice for the darker man than green because it was the exact same colour as his eyes. Simmons was wearing a maroon colour that looked awful on him and was getting mercilessly teased by Grif. Grif and his sister were in orange and yellow which Simmon’s pointed out did not look much better. Donut was wearing pink. Wash recognised the man wearing purple as the only person to work for both the upstairs and downstairs, depending on how busy they were. He hadn’t been there the day before introduced himself as Doc. As soon as the last minute prep was done on the truck the crew piled into the back and drove to the parking lot where the parade would begin.   
While they were waiting Tucker came to sit beside Wash and offered him a beer. “Thanks for joining us. I am sure it is disappointing to be with a bunch of strangers instead of your friends.”  
The freckled man smiled and accepted the beer. “I should be thanking you. If it weren’t for you I would have to walk with the vulgar masses in this heat.”  
“And instead you get the vulgar few! Aren’t you lucky!”  
Wash and Tucker fell into an easy banter until it was time to start. Wash was glad that he had someone to talk to. He had been nervous about agreeing to join total strangers because he was worried they would just talk to each other and ignore him but Tucker was doing a great job at making him feel included.   
The parade itself was a blast. Tucker had prepared a playlist of great dance music so there were a lot of people behind their truck dancing and singing. Because he didn’t have to do any of the mixing the DJ handed over the sound system to Kai. Even though she was just the bartender she had a big interest in learning how to DJ and took over from Tucker whenever she could. Plus she was great at pumping up the crowd with the loud speaker.   
There was a mini-fridge and a couple of coolers on the float full of drinks to keep everyone hydrated and the crew was happily indulging in them. Wash was making sure he was drinking lots of water but the other members were indulging in the drinks provided by the nightclub’s bar. There was definitely a party atmosphere on the truck. Tucker in particular was having a great time dancing, but Wash noticed that the DJ would often gravitate towards him and then abruptly leave like he remembered he had to be somewhere else. As Tucker got more and more beer in him it would take him longer to remember and soon enough he stopped leaving and spent all his time at Wash’s side. Most of the other Reds and Blues were dancing with each other.   
Wash’s suspicions that some of the reds and blues were dating were confirmed when, about a block away from the park at the end of the parade route, Kai took up the microphone, thanked the crowd for a great time and then commanded their following to kiss someone they thought was cute. Wash was looking at the couples in the crowd. Some did a playful kiss on the cheek of their neighbors, but others who were obviously together kissed more passionately. There were passionate kisses on the float too with Grif sweeping a surprised Simmons into a low dip like in the movies. Wash’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he heard a slurred “Hey you!” and suddenly lips were pressed against his. Tucker kissed him roughly and a little sloppily but before Wash could do anything the shorter man pulled away. “Oh shit. Wash I didn’t mean to kiss you like that!” and then Tucker was gone. He had jumped right off the truck, into the crowd and disappeared. Wash felt a sense of disappointment and wondered who Tucker had meant to kiss when a hand fell on his shoulder. It was Church. Wash noticed that Church hadn’t been kissing anyone and felt a pang of jealousy when he thought that Tucker may have only mistaken him for his friend.   
“Hey dude, thanks for joining us today. It was nice to have someone wearing green. You can go join the party in the park now. You don’t need to clean up.” His tone told Wash this was not just Church being polite and that he was being told to leave. He said his goodbyes to everyone and slipped off to find his friends. He waded through the crowd but he did not have to go far before he ran into North and York. Thankfully North was so tall that he stood out from the crowd wherever he went.   
“Wash! Dude! did you finally get somewhere with that cute DJ from the Gulch? We saw you kissing!” York slurred as the three started looking for a spot on the lawn. There was a stage set up for music and the party was going to go for the rest of the night and continue the next day Food stands were set up all along the edge of the park along with a few info booths. Wash noticed that Reds from Blood Gulch were all setting up a stand with baked goods and coffee. The blues were nowhere to be seen, but Wash guessed they were cleaning up the truck or getting the nightclub ready for a party there.   
“No. He did kiss me but he said he mixed me up with someone else.” Wash said. “I really believed he was interested in me too. It is so frustrating. I can never tell when someone is flirting and now I think they are when they aren’t.”  
“People usually are flirting with you though, so it should be safe to assume they are.” North joined in. “Correct me if I am wrong Wash, but it seems you are a little upset that he wasn’t interested.”  
“Yeah I am a bit. We actually got along really well yesterday and today. I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better if I had the chance.”  
“Oh my god! David Washington showing interest in another person. Normally you have to hit him over the head with cupid’s bow before he notices. And to think the guy doesn’t appreciate it! I see him right over there. I am going to ask him what his deal is.” York shot up and headed towards the food stand. Wash jumped up after him but North just laughed and stayed back to keep an eye on the bags the other two had forgotten about.  
“North, how many beers has he had! York come back! Do not do what I think you are going to do! We aren’t 12 year olds anymore!” But York didn’t listen to the frantic man behind him. Wash could not catch up to York before the brown-haired man leaned his arm around the very surprised Tucker and Wash froze in his tracks. He heard his friend slur “I saw you kissin’ my friend back there. Care to tell me what that is about?”  
Tucker looked scared and Wash couldn’t blame him. He was used to working in the gym with the other personal trainers, and he knew that he and York were some of the smaller guys there, but York was still a head taller than Tucker, very well muscled, and had a scar running down half of his face. It must be intimidating for the DJ to have someone like York invade his personal space. Tucker took a step away from York and stammered. “I didn’t mean to! I had a bit to drink and got carried away! I know that is no excuse but it was really just a mistake!”  
“And why was it a mistake?”  
“Because I know he is asexual and I didn’t ask and I completely overstepped his boundaries. I am sorry! I told him I was sorry! Please don’t beat me up!”   
Relief and understanding flooded through Wash. He stepped forwards and pulled York off of Tucker. “Thanks York, but North is looking lonely, why don’t you head back over there for a bit?” York flashed him a smile and a thumbs up before making his way back to York.  
Wash turned to the still scared looking Tucker. “You never asked about the tie.”  
“What?” Tucker looked bewildered. He was not at all expecting Wash’s comment.”  
“I told you I was going to wear grey for asexuality, but you never asked about the tie.”  
“Uh. Ok. Umm, why do you have a yellow tie?”  
“Because I am pan-romantic. That means even though I am not sexually attracted to people I still enjoy having romantic relationships with them.”  
“Oh. I thought asexual meant you didn’t like dating!”  
“For some it does. It means a lot of things to a lot of people. Some people are never attracted to anyone and find the idea of sex totally unappealing, but others just don’t feel sexual attraction. For me it means I never get crushes on people but I do enjoy dating and having a companion. I even enjoy sex if I am comfortable with the person.”  
“So you aren’t totally pissed that I kissed you?”  
“No, although it is always better if you ask first.”  
“Well then! Can I kiss you?”  
“Absolutely!”  
Wash and Tucker’s lips came together more gently this time. Wash was enjoying it when all of a sudden a gruff voice interrupted them. “Hey you dirty Blue! You should be at the bar setting up! I just got an angry phone call from Church asking where you were, so get a move on!” Sarge ordered.   
“Oops, I guess I do need to go. Here.” Tucker grabbed Wash’s arm and pulled a pen from his pocket. “This is my phone number. If I didn’t totally screw up, then call me!”  
Tucker ran off and Wash returned to his friends. North smiled and York clapped “It looks like you had a successful pride parade!" "Yeah! You finally got a date dude! And I helped!"  
"You are an idiot York, but yes you did help. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I wrote after going to a pride parade myself and felt inspired. Also, the parades in Europe are way better than the ones in Canada because there are no laws against open liquor in public! You can add in whichever background relatioinships you like, I purposely did not make them obvious. I am not going to edit this so you all can put up with my mistakes.


End file.
